Charge Beam (move)
| maxpp= | power= | accuracy= | bdesc=The foe is hit with a Special attack. The user's Special Attack may increase. | gen=IV | category=Beauty | appealsc=2 | scdesc=Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. | category6=Beautiful| appeal6=1| jam6=0| cdesc6=Works well if the user is pumped up.| pokefordex=Charge%20Beam | touches=no | protect=yes | magiccoat=no | snatch=no | mirrormove=yes | kingsrock=yes | flag7=no | flag8=no | sound=no | tm4=yes | tm#4=57 | tm5=yes | tm#5=57 | tm6=yes| tm#6=57| tm7=yes| tm#7=57| na=no | target=anyadjacent | footnotes= }} Charge Beam (Japanese: チャージビーム Charge Beam) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation IV. It has been TM57 since Generation IV. Effect Generations IV to VI Charge Beam damages the target and has a 70% chance of raising the user's by one stage. Charge Beam can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Generation VII onward Charge Beam's power was increased from 50 to 75 and its accuracy from 90% to 100% and Charge Beam's now has 20 PP. Charge Beam now has 100% chance of increasing the user's by two stages. Charge Beam now increases the user's by two stages. If the target has used , Charge Beam now deals double its regular damage and bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . Description |The user fires a concentrated bundle of electricity. It may also raise the user's Sp. Atk stat. The user attacks with an electric charge. The user may use any remaining electricity to raise its Sp. Atk stat. }} |The user fires a concentrated bundle of electricity. It may also raise the user's Sp. Atk stat.}} |The user attacks with an electric charge. The user may use any remaining electricity to raise its Sp. Atk stat.}} |The user charges an electrical beam at the target. This sharply raises the user's Sp. Atk stat.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 16 |16|STAB='}} 16 |16|STAB='}} 1, 13 |1, 13}} 1, 13 |1, 13}} 1, 13 |1, 13}} By TM |form=Dusk Mane}} |form=Dawn Wings}} In other games Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Charge Beam had a duration of 1.55 seconds. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also boost the user's Special Attack by 1 level.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Charge Beam is the only move with a 70% chance of a secondary effect happening. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=充電光束 |zh_cmn=充電光束 / 充电光束 |nl=Opladingsstraal |fr=Rayon Chargé |de=Ladestrahl |el=Ριπή φόρτισης |id=Charge Beam |it=Raggioscossa |ko=차지빔 Charge Beam |pl=Promień Mocy (Diamond and Pearl) Elektropromień ( ) |pt_br=Carga de Raio (games, -present, -present) Raio de Ataque ( - ) Raio Carregado (early anime) |pt_eu=Carga de Ataque |ro=Raza Încărcată |es_la=Rayo Carga Carga de Rayo (DP059) |es_eu=Rayo Carga |vi=Chùm Tia Hội Tụ }} de:Ladestrahl fr:Rayon Chargé it:Raggioscossa (mossa) ja:チャージビーム pl:Charge Beam zh:充电光束（招式） Category:Moves that can raise the user's Special Attack